Take Me Away From Me
by Damion Starr
Summary: Cougar's hands twitched, longing to curl around his rifle and start shooting.  Slash: Jensen/Cougar, Non-Con Jensen/OMC. Rated for language, disturbing imagery, and graphic non-consensual sex.


Author's Note: So this is incredibly graphic and dark. Like, even for me. I have NO IDEA where this came from, but it covered the Violation prompt on my 10_Hurt_Comfort LJ prompt table. Just warning you, kind reader, that this fic includes a graphic description of rape. You've been warned!

Cougar's hands twitched, longing to curl around his rifle and start shooting. Or even just lash out, bare, and tear into flesh, soak in blood. Anything to make it stop. But his deadly hands were tied behind his back, his ankles were bound with duct tape, and a strip of cloth was tied around his head, gagging him. All he could do was watch.

Jensen also had his arms tied behind his back, but his ankles weren't bound. He wasn't gagged, which would normally be a huge mistake, but Jensen was scarily quiet now. He was on his knees with his face and bare chest pressed to the cold concrete of the cell floor. One of the men who'd captured them was also on his knees behind Jensen, hips working as he thrust his cock in and out of the young hacker's unwilling ass. Jensen whimpered in pain, eyes shut tight and tears streaking his bruised face. Cougar saw blood, a startling crimson, running in a line down the inside of Jensen's thigh. Rage surged through him, making him growl through his gag and lunge forward. A fist closed around the collar of his shirt, jerking it up against his throat and choking him. Cougar returned to his former position to alleviate the pressure on his throat, but still growled quietly, nearly shaking with fury.

This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. That bastard, laying his hands on Jensen's smooth skin, palming his tight ass to spread him open, pressing into his hot opening. Cougar was supposed to do that.

He'd never had the chance, of course. Cougar always gave himself excuses as to why he didn't tell Jensen how he felt; why he didn't just pull the blonde's body to his and kiss him senseless until it got into Jensen's skull that THIS was perfect and right and natural and meant to be. But in this moment, watching a stranger rip apart the body Cougar wanted as his own and feeling his own arousal stir to his disgust, the sniper absolutely hated his own cowardice.

The man behind Jensen moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. On one particularly hard thrust, Jensen let out a choked sob and his tied hands curled into fists so tight Cougar could see his knuckles turn white. He jerked against the hand holding his collar again, but it held fast.

The man sped up, and this time Jensen couldn't hold back his cries. The sound sent a dagger through Cougar's heart, and he was torn between wanting to rip everyone of these fuckers apart and holding the blonde hacker until the crying stopped.

The man stilled, groaning loud enough to drown out Jensen's whimpering. Cougar's sharp eyes saw semen run down Jensen's leg, mixing with the blood, and his face went hot with barely contained rage.

A hand closed around the front of Cougar's throat, yanking him back. "Now, maybe when we come back, you'll be a little more willing to talk," The hand tightened, briefly cutting off his oxygen. "Or I'm sure your buddy will be ready for round 2." By the time the hand disappeared the rapist had stuffed himself back into his jeans and left after giving Jensen a pat on the back, making Jensen shudder and Cougar growl. The door clanged shut, and the two special ops soldiers were left alone.

Using his teeth, Cougar had been chewing away at the cloth in his mouth. It was thin, nearly threadbare, and finally broke, allowing him to spit out the gag. "Jensen? Jensen? Look at me." The blonde didn't respond, just curled into a ball on his side, trembling visibly. Cougar rolled forward onto his feet, moved his bound wrists down to the back of his knees, then sat back down, bending his legs so his hands could work at the duct tape on his ankles. Once freed he slipped his legs through the loop of his arms, bringing his hands to the front of his body, and stood, walking over to Jensen.

"Jensen?" Cougar tried again, voice soft, and reached out, hands hovering over Jensen's shoulder. "Jensen, look at me, please," Cougar never begged, but there were a lot of things he never thought he'd do before Jensen came along. "Jensen-" He set his hand on Jensen's bare arm, and the younger man reacted violently, twisting away from the contact and scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall. His blue eyes were wide and terrified, naked without his glasses. He drew his knees up to his chest, and Cougar's stomach turned when he saw just what that bastard had done. "It's okay. It's just me,"

"C-cougs?" He gasped. Cougar moved toward him slowly, hands out in front of him and in Jensen's view. He crouched beside the trembling man, cupping Jensen's chin in his hands.

"Jensen?" It took a minute for his eyes to focus on Cougar's face, but the sniper knew he was most likely still fuzzy around the edges. "Lean forward. I'll untie your hands." Another moment before Jensen finally moved, leaning forward and shifting until his back was partially to Cougar. He made quick work of the knot, letting the rope pool on the ground. Jensen pulled his hands to his chest, rubbing at his wrists. Cougar let him, unsure of what to say, or if he should even speak. After a moment of heavy silence, Jensen moved, drawing Cougar's hands closer and working at his own bindings. Cougar stared at the top of Jensen's head as the blonde bowed over his work, focusing a little harder than absolutely necessary. Cougar could feel him shaking, but said nothing.

As soon as the ropes were gone Jensen moved away. Not very far, but enough that Cougar noticed.

"What do we do now?" Jensen's voice was small and timid and made Cougar's heart hurt.

"I don't know," The Spaniard answered honestly, examining his surroundings more closely than he had when they'd arrived. When they had been dragged into the room neither had come calmly, but Jensen, of course, had been running his mouth, spitting insults and fire. Cougar had barely glanced around, more worried about Jensen saying the wrong thing like he tended to do in these situations.

Now, well, it was too little, too late.

A soft whimper made him turn his head. Jensen's forehead was pressed to his knees, fingers threaded in his spiky hair and grasping tight. The younger man was shivering uncontrollably, and Cougar knew it was only partially because he was naked.

He sat next to his friend, carefully touching Jensen's shoulder. He only flinched slightly, so Cougar slid his hand over the contours of Jensen's back to his other shoulder, wrapping his arm around the tech. Cougar grasped his bicep and gently pulled him closer. Jensen came willingly, lifting his head from his knees to press it against the side of Cougar's neck.

"Everything's okay, amigo," Cougar whispered into Jensen's hair. "I won't let him touch you again." Jensen made a strangled noise and fisted the front of Cougar's shirt. A lump formed in Cougar's throat. He swallowed around it, hard, and cupped Jensen's jaw in his free hand, pulling him closer. "Perdóneme. Por favor, perdóneme." He fought against the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, Coug," Jensen whispered, voice harsh from abuse. "This isn't your fault."

"I'm supposed to protect you," Cougar hissed, burying his face in Jensen's short hair.

"You can't protect me from everything, Cougs. No one can," Jensen's hand moved up the back of Cougar's neck and the Spaniard could've sworn that the trembling man in his arms was nuzzling against him. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." His soft voice contradicted the words.

"I know." Cougar sighed, closing his eyes. "I just-"

The door suddenly slammed open, flooding the dimly lit cell with bright light. Both prisoners shut their eyes tight against the sudden onslaught, and were ripped apart before they knew what was happening.

"Jensen!" Cougar yelled, echoing in the concrete room. He lunged for the blonde, but was held back by two men, one on each arm. He spat and kicked, cursing them and their mothers in Spanish and English.

"Cougar!" The hacker was being dragged into the middle of the room, just under the single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling to light the cell. He was thrown bodily down onto the cold floor and pinned down. When the man holding Jensen down looked up at Cougar with a grin, he saw that it was the same man who'd raped Jensen earlier. Cougar felt his blood boil, and he struggled against the men holding him back again.

"Get the fuck off him! Don't you fucking touch him, you son of a bitch!" Cougar growled, looking every bit the wildcat he was nicknamed after.

"Get the hell away from me, you bastard!" Jensen screamed as well, twisting and trying to get free.

Something heavy suddenly connected with the back of Cougar's head, cutting him off mid-curse and making everything dim. He heard Jensen yell his name, but it was so distant he didn't answer. At the moment, he was just trying to clear his head and keep himself from throwing up. Another voice, somehow familiar, said something, but Cougar couldn't make out the words.

It wasn't until Jensen screamed, shrill and pained, that he finally broke through the haze of concussion. He looked up, and the man holding Jensen down had flipped the hacker over onto his stomach and buried himself in the young man's still wounded body. It felt like a knife to Cougar's heart.

"Consiga el carajo de de él! Arrancaré la cabeza maldita, usted hijo de una perra!" Cougar resumed his fighting anew, kicking now. "Arrancaré la cabeza! Cortaré a su dick y lo empujaré arriba su asno!"

"I don't know what he's saying, but it sounds like he doesn't like you, boss," The man on the right chuckled.

"You're right. He's not my biggest fan at the moment," A new voice spoke up from behind Cougar, making the sniper go quiet. He knew that voice somehow.

Cougar saw the man atop his best friend still and withdraw, somewhat reluctantly, but kept holding Jensen down. The hacker had fallen terribly silent and still on the floor, eyes heavy lidded and glassy. Cougar wanted to call out to him, try to get some sort of reaction out of the young man, but someone walked in front of him before he could, blocking his view. "I told you what would happen if you didn't talk," The man, dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back, smirked. Cougar suddenly recognized him and knew that this was the man who'd orchestrated this whole thing; even the very reason why they'd been in this compound. He was the one who'd nearly choked Cougar, and who'd ordered Jensen's violation. Cougar felt fire in his blood and his trigger finger twitched again. "Maybe now you'll be willing to answer some questions."

Cougar stared at him blandly, refusing to let his expression give anything away. The man in the suit, whose name was Dom, Cougar remembered, stared back for a moment before his smirk grew. "Go ahead, Victor." He called over his shoulder, and Jensen cried out again, making Cougar wince. He didn't have to see to know what was happening.

"Stop," Cougar spoke quietly, but immediately the sounds of the forced coupling ceased. "What do you want?"

"Where is the rest of your team?"

Cougar kept his expression neutral. "What team?"

"Victor." This time Jensen didn't make a sound, and the silence from the hacker sent a chill down Cougar's spine.

"There's no one else! Just us!" Cougar screamed desperately.

"You really expect me to believe that a sniper and a tech stooge did all that damage by themselves? I think not," Dom smirked, and Cougar couldn't wait to wipe that damn smile off his face.

"It's the truth," He growled quietly. Dom gave a long-suffering sigh.

"You make me do this, you know," He said to him before stepping aside so Cougar could see the man he shouldn't be in love with but was being ripped apart. "Victor. Go ahead."

When Victor pulled a large knife from his boot, Cougar screamed and thrashed, but was held fast. Victor wrapped an arm around Jensen's stomach and hauled him up onto his knees. Jensen moved like a rag doll, head lulling back over Victor's shoulder. The two men were now facing Cougar and the others, with Jensen straddling Victor's thighs. Cougar saw fresh blood smeared on the insides of Jensen's legs, the scratches and bruises decorating his body from being slammed into the floor repeatedly, and began planning some inventive ways to make everyone pay.

Victor grasped Jensen's jaw, forcing it open, and reached in to pull out the hacker's tongue as far as it would go.

"I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands!" Cougar snarled, his entire body screaming for satisfaction that only bloody revenge could bring. Victor just grinned maliciously and brought the knife up, pressing the edge against Jensen's tongue. "No!"

Suddenly, a distant explosion rocked the room, echoing off the walls. Cougar used the distraction, throwing his leg up high to kick the guy on his left in the face, breaking his nose and freeing himself. The Spaniards' now-free fist swung at the man on his right, sending a river of blood down his face, but the guy refused to let go, so Cougar brought the toe of his boot into his groin. Hard. That freed him.

Out of the corner of his eye Cougar saw Dom draw a gun and moved fast, kicking his wrist and sending the gun into the air. While he was watching the weapon turn in midair, Cougar kicked again, this time hitting the suited man in the jaw and sending him to the floor. Cougar caught the gun and fired twice, shattering both Dom's kneecaps with a single bullet each. He screamed and clutched at his legs, but Cougar didn't care.

The sniper swung the gun around, this time aiming at Victor. A bullet sliced across his exposed side, shattering ribs and making him collapse onto his back. Cougar immediately moved between his still friend and the bloody man on the floor. He stood over the man, silent and still and hand steady, gun aimed directly between Victor's eyes. Cougar's finger itched to pull the trigger, but he knew killing Victor like this wouldn't be satisfying enough, so he finally lowered the weapon. When Victor favored him with a bloody grin, Cougar leaned down and struck him across the face with his gun, knocking him out.

This wasn't his revenge to have, anyway. It was Jensen's.

Cougar shoved the gun into the waist of his jeans and knelt in front of Jensen. The younger man had fallen over onto his side after Cougar shot Victor, staring blankly into the darkness of the cell. "Jensen?" Cougar spoke gently, running his fingertips through the blonde's hair. He didn't even blink at the touch. "Jensen? Cariño, can you hear me?" His heart was beginning to thud rapidly against his ribs. He grasped Jensen's shoulder and rolled him onto his back, trying hard not to look at the scratches and bruises he already knew decorated the man's body now that he was so close. "Jensen, please, answer me."

Jensen remained silent and glassy-eyed. Cougar moved closer to his head and pulled the limp man into his lap, cradling Jensen in his arms. He listened to the approaching gunfire and shouting as he curled around Jensen and tried as hard as he could not to cry.

It seemed like forever before the door slammed open. Cougar didn't look up, just kept rocking his still friend. The silence in the room was suffocating.

"Cougs?" Clay finally spoke, and Cougar heard him walk closer. Pooch and Roque followed hesitantly, but Cougar heard Roque stay close to the door, most likely covering them. "Cougar, what happened?"

The sniper said nothing, lost in his own regret. "Cougs, is Jensen...?" Pooch was unable to finish the sentence. After a moment Cougar made himself shake his head to assure them the hacker was not dead.

"Carlos," Cougar looked up at Clay's use of his given name. The Colonel knelt beside him, brow knit in concern. "What happened?" Cougar looked away, down at the man in his arms, and smoothed his hand over the short spikes on Jensen's head.

"They raped him." Cougar's voice was deceptively calm. He heard someone inhale sharply.

Clay reached out, running his thumb over Jensen's fevered brow. "They'll pay for this," He vowed quietly. "They'll all pay for this." Clay stood, taking out his handgun. "Which ones?"

Cougar looked over at the three men off to the side and pointed to Dom who was still clutching at his legs, but had fallen silent when the Losers burst in. "Him." And Cougar knew he didn't really have to tell the others that Victor was the rapist, it was pretty obvious, but he still turned his accusatory finger on the man. "And him."

There was two nearly simultaneous gunshots, and the men who'd held Cougar back from Jensen collapsed with neat bullet holes between their eyes. "Roque," Clay growled, and the dark man was across the room instantly, hauling Dom up by his lapels and pinning him to the wall. Pooch took up Roque's place by the door. Clay went over to Victor and kicked him viciously where Cougar had shot him. He awoke with a scream, and was quickly silenced by Clay's gun in his face.

"C-cougs?" Everyone in the room turned their attention to Jensen, who was blinking sleepily up at Cougar as he floundered up out of his own shock.

"Jensen," The hacker's blue eyes took a minute to find Clay. His CO waited patiently while Jensen's eyes followed Clay's arm to the gun in his hand, then down to the man Clay was aiming at. Cougar's heart pounded, fearing that Jensen would see his attacker and shut down again. He watched his friend's eyes widened briefly, then go hard and angry. Cougar wanted to kiss him. That was his Jensen.

"Fucking bastard," Jensen growled, sitting up. Cougar let him go with some reluctance. Jensen stood on uneasy legs and Cougar was on his feet in an instant, supporting him. Everyone in the room ignored Jensen's nakedness.

"Roque, get him some pants," Clay ordered without looking away from Victor, who was wide-eyed and shaking.

"Take off the pants," Roque growled at the man he had pinned to the wall. When he just stared at the soldier blankly, Roque slammed him against the wall harder, illiciting a groan. Dom fumbled at his belt and let his suit pants pool on his thighs, just above his shattered kneecaps. Pooch briefly turned his attention from the door and crossed the room to Roque and his prisoner. He pulled off the man's shoes, then yanked his pants down just this side of viciously. Everyone ignored Dom's scream of pain.

"Here J, these look about your size," Pooch handed the bloodied clothes over to Jensen, who pulled them on without comment. The pants were a bit too short for him, but he was just grateful for something to cover up the blood and other fluids drying on his skin.

There was a long moment of silence where everyone stared at Jensen and Cougar while the two men stared Victor down. It was Clay who finally spoke.

"What do you want to do, Jensen?"

The hacker and the sniper exchanged an indecipherable look, seemingly talking without making a sound. "You guys take care of him," Jensen tipped his head back toward Dom before turning back, eyes hard and cold on Victor. "He's mine." He growled.

Roque silently handed a knife, one of the bigger ones he carried, off to Pooch, who brought it over and put it in Jensen's waiting hand. The blonde's long, skilled fingers closed around the handle, and he gripped it hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Jensen's eyes briefly met Clay's and the Colonel nodded, stepping away from Victor. Before Jensen could move Cougar grasped his wrist gently, catching his attention. Cougar's expression was one of concern. He knew all too well from an experience that he never wanted to relive how revenge could change you; mold you into something entirely new. Jensen's mask slipped away and Cougar saw him shaking, fighting hard to not shut down and preserve his own sanity. He was tired, and in pain, and out of control, and he desperately needed to do something, anything, to try and make this better.

They stared at each other for a moment before Cougar slipped his hand into Jensen's and squeezed, silently offering his strength. Jensen smiled, but it wasn't right. It was a shadow of his normal grin, hollow and so painfully broken. Cougar's chest tightened and his heart ached, but he let go and Jensen's mask slid back into place.

"Get him up," Jensen growled in a voice that nobody recognized, taking Clay's gun out of his hand. Clay and Cougar grabbed Victor's arms and pulled him to his feet after exchanging wary looks. Victor had barely shifted his weight to his feet when Jensen took aim and fired, shattering the man's right foot. He screamed in pain, and Jensen shot him in the other foot without pause. Clay and Cougar were left supporting most of the man's weight. "You fucking bastard!" Jensen screamed, thrusting the barrel of the gun into Victor's mouth, silencing him. "You had no right. You had no goddamn right!" The young man was shaking, face flushed with rage. Cougar saw his finger curl around the trigger of the gun and waited for Victor's head to explode, but instead Jensen shot him in both his kneecaps. Before Victor could draw in a deep breath for fresh screams, he was biting down on a gun barrel again. "Did you like it? Huh? Did you like holding someone down, forcing them to take your fucking cock? Is that the only way you can get any, asshole?" Jensen moved in close, putting his lips beside Victor's ear. "You'll never touch anyone ever again. I promise," He whispered, low enough that only he, Victor, and Cougar, who was on Jensen's other side, could hear. Jensen glanced over at Cougar, eyes pained, before moving back. The blonde slid Clay's gun out of Victor's mouth and stashed it in his waistband, switching Roque's knife to his other hand. Victor's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry!" He choked out, eyes on the knife. Jensen regarded him with cold indifference.

"I don't care."

Jensen drew his hand back, and brought the knife directly into Victor's groin, hard. He held it in place as Victor shrieked his pain, twisting slowly. Blood, hot and revolting, oozed down the insides of the man's legs, pooling around Jensen's bare feet. While everyone else's eyes were on the blade, Cougar watched Jensen. He saw the devastation cross the hacker's face and his own heart sunk. This wasn't making things better. It was making it worse. But there was no going back.

Jensen stepped back, smoothly ripping the blade out of Victor with a sick wet sound. "Let him bleed," Jensen murmured, turning away. Clay and Cougar looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously released the bleeding man between them. Victor collapsed with a groan, clutching at his savaged crotch.

The three Losers crowded behind Roque, who still had the leader pinned to the wall. Jensen calmly wiped his bloodied blade on Dom's suit jacket before returning it to it's sheath on Roque's back.

"I-I didn't do anything. I never touched him." Dom stuttered, eyes flitting from face to face searching for mercy. He found none.

"You sicced your fucking dog on me," Jensen's voice was still cold and detached, but the others didn't look at him. They couldn't show their enemy the cracks within their own ranks.

"I...I can be of value to you! I have information! Things only I know!"

"No, you don't," Clay's voice was much like Jensen's.

"Before you got me and Cougs, I'd already got into your computer. All I needed was to plug this thing-" Jensen held out his hand, and Cougar dropped a small drive with a USB plug into the middle of his palm. Jensen held it up for the man to see. "Into your tower and I could upload your entire hard drive onto my own personal network, which I keep in a secure location." Jensen smirked, but it held none of his usual amusement. He handed the drive back to Cougar, who stashed it in the band around his hat. "I have your complete computer waiting for me. So we really don't need you."

"But...you have rules! Regulations on how to deal with prisoners!" They could tell the man was grasping at straws now.

"Not when said prisoner ordered someone to rape one of my men," Clay said impassively, slipping through the others to Roque's side. "You signed your own death warrant the moment you let that thing touch him," He growled, secretly taking delight in the way the man's eyes widened. "Let's go, Losers. We got what we need." Roque released Dom, and he collapsed in a heap, shattered knees unable to support him. They turned as a group and went out the door of the cell.

It wasn't until they were in the hallway that Cougar touched Jensen's arm, bringing him to a stop. "You okay?" Jensen looked at him a moment, face unreadable, then nodded. He turned and walked away before Cougar could call him on the lie.

The whole ride back to the nearest city, and their safe house, was silent, save for the sound of Clay chewing out the brass on the other end of his radio. Jensen was still as a statue beside Cougar, staring out the window, but when Clay suddenly burst out "One of my men got raped for your damn information!" they all inwardly cringed and Jensen's hands curled into fists on his knees. Clay glanced back over his shoulder apologetically before continuing in a quieter tone so they couldn't make out his words. Cougar slipped his hand around Jensen's wrist, gently stroking the tender skin underneath with his thumb. Jensen's shoulders and back slumped as he relaxed under his friend's soothing touch. When Jensen's eyes met Cougar's, the sniper was relieved to see his friend back. Jensen was tired, and broken, and still so achingly raw, but he was Jensen.

Jensen disappeared into the bathroom as soon as they got back to the house, and the others said nothing. Roque went into the kitchen to wash the rest of the blood off his knife while Pooch went to call Jolene. Cougar quietly slipped upstairs to the room he was sharing with Jensen, and Clay stood at the bottom of the stairs a whole minute before following the man upstairs.

Clay passed the bathroom and heard the shower running. Steam curled up from the space beneath the door and Clay winced. "There's no water hot enough, Jensen," He murmured to himself before going to the bedroom his sniper and hacker had claimed for themselves.

The door was open, and Cougar was sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the street below. He didn't look up when Clay closed the door behind him and sat on the bed closest to the window. Clay took a minute to collect himself, then took a breath.

"Before I say what I need to say, I need to know something. And I hope that you trust me enough to give me a straight answer." Cougar didn't look at him, but the Colonel could tell he had the man's attention. "Is there something going on between you and Jensen?"

Now Cougar did look at him, surprised. Clay kept his expression neutral, letting Cougar pick his words. "No." He said finally. Clay ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Dammit, Cougar, I thought-"

"I love him," Cougar quickly interjected, the words strained as he voiced a secret he'd been carrying for so long. "But he doesn't know. I thought no one did."

Clay opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to think the better of it and closed it again, pursing his lips. He finally stood and placed a hand on Cougar's shoulder. The sniper tipped his hat and looked up at his CO.

"I think he knows." Clay told him, squeezing his shoulder. Cougar stared at the Colonel as he walked away, leaving the Spaniard with his thoughts.

Some time passed before Jensen came into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and torso still glistening from his long shower. He looked better without the blood, sweat and dirt on his skin, but his eyes were still worn and hollow. Cougar watched silently as Jensen dressed, slipping on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Their eyes met briefly, and Jensen gave him a tight smile.

Cougar slid easily to his feet and crossed the room. Jensen opened his mouth, preparing to question his friend, but before he could Cougar framed the hacker's face with his hands and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Jensen froze, hands hovering at Cougar's waist but moving no further. There was a long lingering moment before Cougar drew back and opened his eyes. "W-what was that?" Jensen's voice was little more than air, surprise having took all the strength out of his lungs.

"I love you, cariño," Cougar whispered, still holding Jensen's face in his hands. The hacker's blue eyes widened. "I always have."

"Cougs," Jensen choked on the name, head spinning. It was too much too soon. "You can't, I...I'm..."

"When he touched you, I just..." Cougar's hand slipped to the back of Jensen's head, pulling him down until their foreheads met. "I wanted to rip him apart. I want to destroy anyone that hurts you."

"Coug, you can't love me-"

"I do," Cougar's hand moved again, fingertips gliding across Jensen's cheekbone to his lips.

"I'm damaged, Cougs. You saw what they did to me," Tears spilled over from Jensen's eyes, sliding over Cougar's hand.

"I don't care," Cougar's voice was hard with conviction. "You are mine. And I am yours," Cougar tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to Jensen's mouth. "Mio." He whispered against Jensen's lips.

"Yours," Jensen breathed before kissing him back.


End file.
